Too Much Troubles
by Tayuya12156
Summary: First of all,I'm not good at summaries. Yukiru. Tohru brings Yuki and Kyo to a hotel since she won a contest. Trouble happens to Yuki,Kyo, and Tohru.It doesn't happen in the first few chapters though.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket. If I did, it would be Yukiru.

Notes: _Italics_ are thoughts.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tohru was nervous because they were getting their tests back. The test depends if their going to 12th grade. The teacher finally gave her test back. _"Okay, here it goes," _Tohru thought. She turned her test over. _"Yes, A+!"_

"Very good Tohru, your one of the few people who got an A or higher." Mrs. Takahashi whispered.

The bell rang and it was 14:07(2:07 here I think eh I'll use the regular time here in America). Tohru went to her locker grinning until somebody tapped her shoulder.

"Sorry Honda-san for showing up like this, I just wanted to ask you what you got on your test." Yuki said disappointed. He already had his things.

"It's okay Yuki, I got an A+!" Tohru shouted.

"Me too!" Yuki yelled.

"Not me!" Somebody shrieked. It was Kyo.

"Well that's impolite; you shouldn't have interrupted us like that Kyo," Yuki said,"Anyway what did you get?"

"An A-." Kyo answered.

"Kyo-kun, that isn't bad" Tohru said.

"Shut up, I don't care what you say Tohru!" Kyo yelled.

"Don't you **DARE** talk to Honda-san like that!" Yuki screamed.

"Sohma-kun, Kyo-kun! Come on, we need to go home!" Tohru screamed.

"Your right Honda-san…lets go." Yuki agreed. Yuki and Kyo glared at each other. They started to walk home.

"_Your right Honda-san…lets go… my ass! Don't you **DARE** talk to Honda-san" _Kyo thought.

When they opened the door Tohru thought _"Wow… I never knew Yuki can be like **that**?"_

"Hello everybody!" Two people said. One was Shigure. The other one was Ayame.

"Oh Yuki-kun, I haven't seen you in a long time, guess what,"

"What?" He said evilly and angrily.

"I'm going to stay here for two weeks!"

"**NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**" Yuki screamed.

XXXXXXLater like 6:30XXXXXX

"Food's ready!" Tohru yelled. Everybody came down.

"Okay… good… it's not leeks" Kyo said. Tohru replied by chuckling. Kyo went to the dinning room. Then Yuki came down. That was the first time that **ever** happened.

"Yuki are you okay you seem a little down?"

"No, I'm fine, don't worry, really!" He lied.

"Okay." Tohru answered.

When Yuki came to the dinning room, Ayame cried "Yuki-kun! I'm so happy to see you!"

"You just saw me hours ago." Yuki answered. Tohru served their food. After dinner, Tohru took a shower. It was 7:30 and Tohru knocked on Yuki's door. She heard him shove a few things in his backpack. Then Yuki opened his door.

"Hi Honda-san, is there something wrong?" He asked.

"Well… I'm kind of worried about you Yuki," Tohru said, "Sorry Yuki …I'm just worried." He put a hand on her shoulder.

"Nothings wrong, alright." He said. She nodded and she closed the door and left a crack open so she can see what Yuki was doing. He just rested on his bed. Yuki knew she was there. She walked away. Yuki started to take his pills. Nobody knew he got mad so much. So after school one day, he went to a drug store to buy them since he had a prescription. He takes walks and meditates so he can calm down too. Yuki's sad because Akito wants Yuki to stay in the main house for a week. "I can't tell Tohru…I can't tell anyone…they'll be devastated…I can tell Shigure …if I tell Ayame he'll blab it out." He slept off.

Kyo went to the roof. _"Tohru how can I say **I love you** to you oh shut up Kyo if you say it to her she'll hate you, but, she might love you **Agrrrrrrr.**" _He went to sleep.

"Hmm… I wonder what's wrong with Yuki," Tohru said, "Oh well, he said nothing's wrong." She went to sleep.

-----------The next day Saturday-----------

Yuki sighed. "Well I have to go now." Yuki went downstairs. "Shigure, where is Miss Honda?" Yuki asked.

"She is in her room sleeping." He answered.

"I'll be going now, bye"

"Bye." Yuki went to the main house (I'm too lazy to type how he got there and how it went). He knocked on Akito's door. "Hello? Akito-san?" He asked.

"Hello Yuki." Akito said, "How are you?" Yuki breathed hardly.

"I-I'm fine."

"I'm happy to hear that, sit down,Yuki."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well ... anyway... Akito is a guy in my fan fic and this is my first fan fiction. It's Yukiru and all... but It's not there yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits Basket.

Notes: _Italics _are thoughts.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tohru woke up. "Oh no, I need to make breakfast for everyone!" She ran downstairs. "Where's Yuki-kun, Shigure-san? "He always up this time?" She asked.

"He is going to be gone for a while."

"How long is a **while** Shigure-san?"

"A week."

"A week!" Tohru yelled.

"What are you guys talking about?" Kyo asked.

"Yuki is going to stay at the main house for a week." Shigure said.

"Yes!" Kyo answered.

_"Yuki-kun, I hope you come back unharmed."_ Tohru thought, "Umm… I'll start to make breakfast everybody." Tohru rushed into the kitchen.

Kyo started humming and dancing in his pajamas. "Yuki is not here for a **whole entire week!** Yeah! **Yuki's** not here for a week! **Yeah Yeah!** **Woo Hoo!** Yuki is not here for a **whole entire week!**" He started jumping and waving his hands in the air. After 5 minutes of doing that, he went inside the kitchen. "Tohru… well…I was wondering if you'll take a walk with me after breakfast"

"Sure Kyo-kun."

"Thanks." Kyo ran up-stairs.

-------------------------------After breakfast------------------------------

Even in the rain,Tohru and Kyo were having a great time until they saw somebody who looks like Yuki. That person was running very fast.

"Hm… is that Yuki over there?" Tohru asked Kyo.

"Who knows, maybe we should go now, we have been walking for about 30 minutes."

"Okay, Kyo."

---------------------------------When they came home---------------------------------

When they entered the house Yuki was on the chair all wet. With ripped clothes and bloody wounds still dripping badly.

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!! YUKI-KUN!!!"** Tohru screamed, **"SHIGURE-SAN!!!"**

Hatori, Shigure, and Ayame came downstairs.

"Tohru it's okay." Hatori said.

"No, it's not okay at all!"

"Tohru calm down." Kyo said putting his hand on her shoulder. Tohru started to cry then she pushed his hand off.

"Yuki Yuki! Wake up! Please, wake up!" She kept on shaking him. Ayame started to carry her to her room. She was kicking and scratching him. "Put me down, I beg of you!" He opened her bedroom door, and then placed her on the bed. Her face was all red from crying and screaming. "Ayame-san, is Yuki dead?"

"Well I… don't know, Tohru."

"Yuki-kun he can't be! Did you see how hurt he was?" Tohru cried. Ayame sighed.

"Sorry Tohru." He knocked her out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ayame…what did you do to Tohru?"

"I had to knock her out."

"**Why!" **Kyo yelled.

"Shut up, Kyo." Hatori said treating Yuki's wounds.

"I'm going to check on Tohru." Kyo out of sight

"No Kyo, she needs to rest." Shigure believed

"I don't care what you say! I'm going to check on her!"

Kyo ran upstairs. He opened the door slightly.

"Tohru?"

"Tohru."

"Eh… I guess she is knocked out."

"_Ah…I do feel sorry for you." _He closed her door. Hatori was done treating Yuki's wounds.

"Kyo can you please help me carry Yuki to his room?" Hatori inquired.

"No."

"Shigure, can you?"

"Sure." Shigure replied.

"_Who would want to carry that filthy rat to his room?"_ Kyo thought. He just went to sleep even thought it was 10:00 a.m.

----------------5:00 p.m.----------------

"Ahh… I'm so tired." Kyo said. He got out of bed and looked at the time.

"5:00 eh." He walked out of his room and checked on Tohru. She was crying.

"Tohru are you alright?"

"Oh, Kyo-kun… I'm fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yeah."

"Okay." He walked out of her room. He wanted to make some lunch. Instead, he checked on Yuki.

"_I have no idea **why** I'm doing this but…whatever."_

"Yuki."

"Hi, Kyo."

"Wow, you recover fast."

"I know."

"I have no idea why I'm talking to you but I just kinda want to know…"

"What Akito did to me?"

"Yeah."

"Nothing."

"Tell me! I know it's something!"

"It's **nothing**." Yuki said in an evil voice.

"FINE! Don't tell me… I know I will find out."

"Ha! I know you will." Kyo closed his door.

"_I need to know…I'll ask Shigure-san."_

"Hey,Shigure-san…uhh…I wanted to ask you what Akito did to Yuki."

"He uhh… umm…well… ano… you see… like… maybe I should not tell you…no…okay…Akito made Yuki have xes with him."

"What's that?"

"Xes backwards."

"What the… **EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!**"

"Yeah"

"**EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" **Tohru came out of her room wiping her eyes.

"What happened, Kyo-kun, Shigure-san?"

"Oh nothing." Shigure and Kyo said. Yuki came out of his room.

"Yeah…sure…I know it's something." Yuki said. Tohru gasped.

"**YUKI-KUN!!! You are alive!!!" **She wanted to hug him but she couldn't.

"Hi Honda-san!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yes, I finally get to use the computer!I know it took me a LONG time to update. Well...at least I updated.


End file.
